Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's second version
Phantasm and Shadow, Light and Darkness, Wave and Particle, High and Low; wherever there's a boundary, Yukari will manipulate it. Yukari is known throughout the world of Gensokyo as a youkai who toys with her opponents, and the move options available to this character are sure to keep her foes guessing. ) |Image = File:RPYukariport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink = Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Yukari Yakumo is technically a six-button character with the functionality of a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in her Level 3 Hypers. One of Yukari's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match; with Obsolete Line "Trip to the Old Station" being a large, very powerful and unblockable projectile attack that is extremely difficult to dodge, but has a very long startup time, while Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field" is a command grab Hyper that has much faster startup and great range for a grab, but cannot hit airborne opponents or opponents with lower body invincibility. Yukari's moveset consist of various mixup options that allow her to play both offensively and defensively, such as a falling projectile for zoning the opponent, the ability to absorb incoming enemy projectiles and use them against her foe, a command grab and a move that, depending on button press, will keep her opponent guessing whether to block high, low, or cross up. To toy with her opponent further, Yukari also possesses the unique ability to teleport to the opposite side of the screen by backdashing next to a wall. Whenever Yukari absorbs a projectile with Ride the Waves, a visual indicator will show the capacity of her gaps. Up to 10 projectiles will be stored before the gap reaches maximum capacity. The more the gap meter is filled, the more projectiles will be released during Fight the Ocean, and the more damage will be done by Gazing Eye and Laplace's Demon. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Projectile position varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Direction varies with button pressed version: , version: , version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Cannot cross up cornered opponents version: , version: , version: , , , , , trajectory can be altered with }} / }}| | }} | }} | |No input | | }} | | }}}}}} | Adds an additional projectile for every projectile stored with Ride the Waves| }} | Activates during opponent's hitstun| }} | | }} | version: | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Projectile distance varies with button pressed Uses 1000 Power| | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Activates during opponent's hitstun Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Ignores damage scaling Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Ignores damage scaling Uses 3000 Power|http://i.imgur.com/Tu4KbLA.gif}} 'Others' | Stores up to 10 projectiles| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal3.png|1,3 (Chen's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal4.png|1,4 (Yukari's Perfect Cherry Blossom colors) |File:RPYukari2pal5.png|1,5 (Yuuka Kazami's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal6.png|1,6 (Remilia Scarlet's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal7.png|1,7 (Yukari's Immaterial and Missing Power default colors) |File:RPYukari2pal8.png|1,8 (Kogasa Tatara's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal9.png|1,9 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal10.png|1,10 (Reimu Hakurei's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal11.png|1,11 ( 's colors) |File:RPYukari2pal12.png|1,12 (Yukari's Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Yukari Voice Test GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Mind the Gap Trivia *When viewing the palettes for individual sprites, one will notice that the color palette for Yukari's aerial light Normal Attack effect is arranged to form the words "FUCK SALT". This is a reference to a scene from The Tourette's Guy, where in one video he begins to eat fishsticks before abruptly and violently tossing the plate aside in displeasure, shouting the aforementioned phrase. *Yukari contains a special intro with RicePigeon's Lie Meiling, which is a direct reference to Evil Ryu's special intro against Akuma in Street Fighter Alpha 3, which involved Evil Ryu and Akuma performing the Raging Demon on each other simultaneously, cancelling out each other's attack; in Yukari's case, however, she simply cancels out Lie Meiling's attack with her folding fan. *Yukari's first victory quote against herself may be a reference to Hikari Tannenbaum, one of RicePigeon's original characters whose design is largely inspired by Yukari. *Yukari's first victory quote against Hong Meiling is direct references to the plot of Touhou Rekkaden, in which Yukari takes Meiling in as an apprentice to train her, only to pit her against Meiling's future self. *The grimoire Yukari is referring to in her second victory quote against Patchouli is yet another reference to Touhou Rekkaden. *Yukari's second victory quote against Sakuya is a reference to Sakuya's World, one of Sakuya's spellcards. *Yukari's second victory quote against Chen references the many updates RicePigeon's characters undergo to correct minor errors in their sprite's color separation, as well as Yukari's own canonical tendency to compare Ran to computers. *Interestingly, Yukari contains victory quotes against Koakuma; this is unusual, as many of RicePigeon's characters at the time of Yukari's creation did not contain character-specific victory quotes against characters that RicePigeon himself had not yet made, though many of those characters were eventually made by RicePigeon at a later date. **Yukari's first victory quote against Koakuma is a nod to a scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, where the protagonist, Luke Skywalker, disguises himself as an Imperial Stormtrooper to infiltrate the Death Star and rescue Princess Leia. Leia, upon noticing Luke's short stature, asks him "aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?" Yukari's take on this quote, however, is also a play on Koakuma's name, which means "little devil". **Yukari's second victory quote against Koakuma refers to Akuma; this is a play on words, as Koakuma means "little devil", while Akuma is known as Gouki in Japan. *The background music that plays during Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field" is a remix of "Necrofantasia" from Touhou Soccer 2Touhou Soccer OST CD 2 - 23 Quadruple Barrier; this follows a trend set in RicePigeon's other characters where cinematic Level 3 Hypers play a remixed version of one of the character's music themes. *Yukari's voice clips are taken from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, specifically those spoken by Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series. **Ran and Chen also use voice clips from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, originally used by X-23 from X-Men and Felicia from Darkstalkers, respectively. Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}